Babs Bunny Is Disrespectful to Miguel
This is the part where Babs Bunny talks back to her adoptive father, Miguel. Jasmine was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Babs Bunny was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, Miguel, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Babs. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Babs," Miguel said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Babs went on. "Right there!" warned Miguel, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Babs yelled. "This is a warning!" Miguel called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Babs finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded Miguel. "No!" Babs snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Babs' room, Miguel was pointing his right index finger at Babs, who was lying on her bed. "Babs," said Miguel. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Babs' voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." Miguel finished. Jasmine was shocked to see Miguel so angry at Babs and Babs so angry at Miguel. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said Miguel. But Babs did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave Miguel a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Babs up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Babs shouted. "Babs, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said Miguel, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" Miguel said coldly. He clutched Babs' right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, Miguel told Babs to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" Miguel pointed his right index finger in Babs' face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Babs, who was still angry. She slapped Miguel's hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" Miguel scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Jasmine began to cry in her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" Miguel reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 8 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Babs yelled from the chair. That made Miguel horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Babs yelled with tears in her eyes. 8 minutes later, Miguel came back and told Babs "I am sorry Babs. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Babs was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my bed." She cried again. "Babs, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Babs got very angry. She glared angrily at Miguel and told him "You are as evil as Montana Max!!" Babs then went upstairs to her room crying and sobbing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disrespectful Scenes